


Vows

by Blue_Sparkle



Series: The Daily Lives of Mahal's Children [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarf Marriage, Dwarven Traditions, M/M, Secret Marriage, Traditions, Wedding, traditional wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How will Fundin react if he finds out his baby boy is bound to a scoundrel like me?”</p><p>Wedding ceremonies for the Dwarves have changed since the fall of Erebor. There are ways to remodel old traditions in new settings, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ered Luin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret wedding in Ered Luin

Little to no light reached the small room they’d picked, and Nori carefully unwrapped the small parcel in his hands as Dwalin made sure the windows and doors were locked. They didn’t expect anyone to walk in, nor did they expect for anyone to somehow follow and stop them. But it felt better that way, more private.

Nobody came to this old abandoned storeroom anymore, as the salesman who had owned it once apparently didn’t feel like the price was worth the bother of trying to sell it. There were several of that sort of places around the settlement, and Nori was particularly fond of this one. It was easy enough to reach, and required no sneaking on Dwalin’s part, and inconspicuous enough to be left alone. Most Dwarves who actually had any shady business to do would see this place as too unprotected and close to where guards might walk by.

It was perfect for two young Dwarves who wanted to spend time together and had little privacy at their homes.

Nori and Dwalin didn’t meet in this place often, nor was it their favourite to have some alone time, but they knew it well enough. It was sheltered, deep in the rock of Ered Luin, away from where the cavern opened to reveal open sky and only shelter the Dwarves on their sides. It seemed _proper_ to do this under solid rock.

“Do you still want to-?” Dwalin asked, already preparing the lamp he’d found somewhere in his family’s storage room.

Nori knew he wasn’t asking about whether he had second thoughts about wanting Dwalin, wanting to be bound to him. This wasn’t the most traditional of weddings after all…

“How else?” Nori asked, smiling at his love.

Traditionally their families would be there, and they would marry before a small gathering of friends, and in one of the special little chambers. Traditionally somebody would be there to ask the Maker to bless them in their union. None of that mattered to Nori, who’d never even seen a proper wedding.

Ever since Erebor’s Dwarves had been scattered, forced to live on the surface in small camps or among Men, having barely enough to meet ends meet in the small settlements they’d started to establish, there’d been no real need for such ceremonies. Nori had seen Dwarves wed with no rock in sight, had seen them wed without a light lit between them due to rain and storm. Mahal still blessed them all, still would look favourably upon such a union. It had always been like this, that Dwarves could still wed with the few things they did have, if the situation was dire or they were on the road. They could even wed when nobody else was around.

Dwalin settled on the floor, ignoring the dust and cobwebs that had made their way there, and started arranging the lamp and his matches. Nori joined him, finally having freed the old linen from the wrapping paper. He hadn’t meant for anyone to see it, nor did he want to sully it on accident as he made his way to their secret meeting spot.

Traditionally they would have had a cloak, wrapped around both their shoulders for the duration of the ceremony, the colours and symbols of their families woven together by somebody they were close to. These sheets were old, already in the small basket of things Dori might scrap or use for something else. He’d hidden a few runes of protection and those of their line in the seam, so Nori figured it would do just fine.

Nori leaned against Dwalin’s shoulder as he waited for him to finish checking the lamp.

They were really doing this…

The emotions welling up in Nori’s chest made his eyes burn, but he wouldn’t cry now, no matter what. Instead he grinned.

“How will Fundin react if he finds out his baby boy is bound to a scoundrel like me?”

He knew Dwalin would be blushing to his eartips now.

“You know I won’t tell him!” Dwalin muttered.

He wasn’t one to keep secrets from his family, but they had both decided that it was best to keep this private for now. It was _theirs_ , and they would enjoy it quietly, enjoy being together and enjoy carrying such a precious secret.

Nori nearly didn’t realize that it was time, until Dwalin gently took the linen from his hands to wrap them over Nori’s shoulders and head, before pulling it over his own head as well.

“Ready?”

There was a lump in Nori’s throat, so he could only nod.

Dwalin took the matches and set to work on the lamp. It took him two tries to get the wick to catch fire. He closed it off, turning at the small gear to find a good intensity for the flame.

Usually Nori loved looking at Dwalin’s hands, seeing them perform tasks in sure and practiced motions, but this time he could not tear his eyes away from Dwalin’s face. He looked so content, just as moved as Nori felt. So _happy_ they were doing this…

As Dwalin lifted the lamp Nori wrapped his fingers around Dwalin’s hand to hold it with him. It was a small flame, barely illuminating the tiny room, but Nori could already feel the warmth. A small fire, to provide light, to be the spark of a forge to be used to create something good together, to have them warm each other…

He could barely speak, but Dwalin’s voice was steady, remembering the words better than Nori ever could. He’d never been one for praying, had never known how to put into words what he’d ask Mahal if he met him. He just listened as Dwalin asked their Maker to see and bless this union and moved his lips soundlessly.

“I promise to cherish and protect you as my One, my heart,” Dwalin finished off, smiling.

Nori opened his mouth, unsure what to say. He wanted to say so much all of a sudden. The tears he’d fought so hard welled up in his eyes, and he couldn’t wipe them away angrily without letting go of the lamp or the linen around his head. At least Dwalin’s eyes were also shining suspiciously.

“I promise to keep you in my heart and cherish you as my One,” Nori said, trying to find the right words that would sound well in the oath. “I love you.”

He didn’t say that nearly enough, if at all, to nobody, and when Dwalin carefully moved the lamp to the side to put it down, he pulled Nori against his chest immediately.

“We’re bonded now,” he said, his cheek rubbing against Nori’s hair.

“I love you,” Nori whispered against Dwalin’s shoulder, feeling strangely safe enough to say it without struggling.

They pulled apart only briefly, to kiss, to confirm the bond they’d just promised each other. Dwalin’s hand cradled Nori’s neck as they kissed, much more chaste than they usually were, but to Nori it felt weirdly more important than some of the ones they’d already shared.

He tugged at the linen, until they were wrapped in it completely, leaning into Dwalin until they toppled over with a laugh. Dwalin’s arms wrapped around Nori’s waist as he kissed him more, kissed his lips and cheeks and the tip of his nose. Nori couldn’t stop laughing, knowing that each of those kisses was the first time his _husband_ kissed that particular spot. He truly could get used to that.


	2. Erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding in the halls of Erebor, following the old traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can be seen as a continuation of the first chapter, or as an alternative version of events

Light flooded the great hall, bathing everything in pure pale light and making the gold veins in the rock sparkle and shine. So deep in the mountain one always had to marvel at the skill Dwarves of many generations ago had put into the mirrors that caught the light of sun and moon or even the great forges to channel them into the caverns that belonged to the palace.

Nori had marvelled at that when he first entered the hall after the rubble had been cleared and the mirrors’ mechanics had been repaired. He’d even briefly been amazed at how much more beautiful this day made everything look than the last time when the sun had been in a different position outside the mountain.

But who could waste a thought on that in a moment like this, when Dwalin’s smile was radiating more beauty than all of Erebor ever could. They stood together, facing each other with their hands clasped together, and Nori’s mind would not comprehend anything about their surroundings but Dwalin’s hands in his, Dwalin’s smile, Dwalin looking at him as if Nori were a vein of mithril or a warm homely fireplace after weeks upon weeks of being stuck in the snow. As if there was nothing more precious to him in the world, and Nori could feel his chest tighten, as he couldn’t fight his smile.

They were wearing the simplest clothes, with no adornments besides a clasp on the end of Nori’s braid. There was no reason to dress up before Mahal and each other on such an occasion. Only one cloak was fastened around both their shoulders, pulled over their heads and shielding them from the outside world. It had been made first among all the preparations for the wedding, with Balin providing the materials and Dori sewing and embroidering it, as tradition demanded. Given how Dwalin was of Durin’s line, and Nori had no great official ancestors to claim, the cloak had been made to reflect Dwalin’s family, their symbols and runes of protection, though Nori had seen the old symbols of the line of Ri on the inseam as well. Trust Dori to include something of their own.

They had already lit the lamp as well, both at the same time as Dáin, who’d agreed to officiate his cousin’s wedding, held it for them. Handed by their respective family Nori and Dwalin had lit the flame together, speaking a brief prayer to ask Mahal for his blessing, before taking the small lamp between both their hands to hold for the rest of the ceremony. Fire, their Maker’s element of warmth, life and creation, passed on from their families to create something new and entirely their own between them. Fire to forge and keep them warm in their future…

“Unveil yourself before Mahal for the last vows,” Dáin announced, and Nori nearly missed it, being so focused on Dwalin alone.

They both slid the cloak off their heads one handed, still united through wearing it. Dwalin reached out and gently tugged Nori’s braid of the hood’s folds, so it would fall freely over Nori’s back, and Nori leaned his head towards it so he could feel Dwalin’s fingers brush against his cheek when he pulled back.

Dáin was still speaking, clear enough that anyone in the hall would have heard if it were filled with people besides their closest friends and family. Talking about the bond they were agreeing to, their duties to each other to cherish and protect and love… Nori barely listened to the words. He knew them anyway, had made promises of the same sentiment over and over to hear them returned by Dwalin when they were alone.

Dwalin’s hand squeezed on his as the end approached, and as they repeated the old khuzdul vow Dáin proclaimed them wed.

A dull loud hammer blow was heard, and the guests cheered. Nori felt his legs twitch a little, leaning into Dwalin after standing still for so long, and Dwalin quickly crossed the distance to lean down to him for a kiss.

Later Nori would threaten to pin anyone to the wall with his knives if they dared claim to have seen him cry, but with Dwalin’s arms encircling him and being kissed so deeply by his _husband_. What else was there to do but that?

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my series of fics describing the headcanons I have for Dwarven everyday life and traditions.


End file.
